PolandBalls
About PolandBalls are iFunny members who post comics, drawings, and art regarding PolandBall comics. You can usually spot one if their name is (insert country here)Ball. PolandBalls have been around since 2013, and popularized during the spring and summer of 2014. Many have grown tired and weary of their juvenile and unintelligent style of not only humor, but general speaking mannerisms, and have branded Polandballs as unfunny faggots. Popularity and Posts Polandballs don't generally get featured but there are many popular Polandballs, which usually are borderline offensive. The Polandball community is now just full of profiles turning into offensives or just republishing accounts, though there have been many attempts to revive the community by telling more PBs to post original comics, it doesn't seem like it'll change any time soon. On a more positive note, there are a few polandballs that post original comics that really have a positive effect on the community. There are many drawers of the community, some of the best including, 2ndReichBall, MoroccoBall (who has left), SaoTomePrincipeBall (who is kinda gone), AntarcticaBall, BahamasBall, BerlinBall, and OklahomaBall. OklahomaBall has also started a community comic, called NaziWelt. The basic story is that the Nazis won WW2. It was made to promote original comics. History Not many know how PolandBalls came to iFunny. Some say it began when YourDailyPolandBall, the most notable member of the community started posting comics, others say it was pioneered by early users like RomeBall and JapanBall. The Start of 2014 The start of 2014 was when the PolandBall community really emerged. At the time, DenmarkBall was president and RomeBall was vice-president. The reason why they did was supposedly because of drama between users named PersiaBall and AmericaBall. Shortly after, the PolandBall community was torn in half between pro-government and anti-government supporters. Spring Around Springtime was when PolandBall gained some legendary members, such as AthensBall, ImperialMexicoBall, HaitiBall, and EarthBall. A group by the name of "PolandBall Support Club" was created by ImperialMexicoBall, made to help smaller PolandBalls. PolandBall Support Club ended in late June when problems with another group called "United CountryBalls" emerged. This made users ImperialMexicoBall, EarthBall, HaitiBall, AthensBall, and BosniaBall to leave the community. After things were settled both groups became defunct Summer The Summer of 2014 started off with some scandal. There was a scuffle between ImperialMexicoBalland HaitiBall over some nudes HaitiBall had posted. Shortly after ImperialMexicoBall took a hiatus.The PolandBall Assist Club emerged from the ashes of PolandBall Support Club. Numerous trends such as "AI", "The Plague", "Kawaii", and "PolandBall Schools" swept the community. This was a generally peaceful time. On August 12, 2014, the community was largely affected by the Banocaust of August 2014, which resulted in the banning of multiple large users like CzechoslovakiaBall and ImperialMexicoBall. Many would say that this was when the down spiraling of the community began. The PolandBall Awards came around late August, but ended prematurely when drama began between the PBAC and MacedoniaBall. There were reports of accounts being hacked, but these were staged by JapanBall. ImperialMexicoBall and EarthBall claimed they were the same account, only to announce it was bait hours later. Autumn Autumn 2014 wasa very difficult time for the PolandBall community, mainly due to drama and important PolandBalls departing. A troll by the name of "nomorepolandballs" had been harassing multiple community members. Tensions rose betweeen MacedoniaBall, Holy_Roman_EmpireBall, ImperialMexicoBall, New_Zealand_Ball, and HaitiBall. Multiple significant events happened in November. A second PolandBall Awards was hosted, but would be finished in early January. A user by the name of MoraccoBall claimed he had cancer, but users like ChechoslovakiaBall exposed his lies. A community member by the name of SovietRussiaBall passed away in a car accident. NativeAmerican ball had started a fake government to stir up the community, which caused multiple community members to leave. Ironically, this had been udring "No Drama November". Category:Groups